


塔罗兰等待着

by DawnLeft



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, 旧文补档
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnLeft/pseuds/DawnLeft
Summary: 他听见Draven叫他的名字。
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Kudos: 4





	塔罗兰等待着

他听见Draven叫他的名字。

他转过头，对上Draven有些担忧的眼睛。

“怎么了，James？”Draven问他，声音温和。

而他只是把脸凑近了些，近乎贪婪地注视着自己的恋人。下一次再见到Draven会是什么时候？他不知道。3999不会给他喘息的机会。也许就在下一分钟、也许就在下一秒……世界又会再次崩塌在他的眼前。

~~研究员Talloran应被收容。~~

~~研究员Talloran应被立刻释放。~~

~~研究员Talloran应在接受C级记忆删除后返回家人身边。~~

~~研究员Talloran应孤独终老。~~

_再看一眼，再看一眼就好。_ 他这么对自己说。

Talloran等待着。

* * *

Draven牵他的手。

他们正在大街上。两个青年男性在街上拉拉扯扯相当引人注目。他能感觉到周围投来的一些或明或暗的视线，有纯粹好奇的，也有不怎么友好的。他当然不在乎这个。他用力地反握回去。天气有些热，不知道是Draven还是他的手先泛起了潮意。

Draven先松开了手。

“等我一下。”黑发特工在太阳下的笑容仿佛会发光。

他于是坐在长椅上。 _Draven会回来吗？_

~~研究员Talloran应该与Kondraki特工约会，他们会拥抱、亲吻、做爱，然后Kondraki特工会在某个阳关灿烂的日子单膝跪地向研究员Talloran求婚。~~

~~研究员Talloran应该与Kondraki特工约会，因为研究员Talloran就是SCP-3999而3999喜欢大团圆结局。~~

研究员Talloran应该与Kondraki特工约会，Kondraki特工会在约会中途离开然后 ~~被超速的卡车撞飞 被掉落的广告牌砸中 被卷入街边店铺的爆炸 面对突如其来的末日情景 遇到另一个让他一见钟情的人~~ 再也没有回来。

Draven坐到他旁边，递给他一支冰淇淋。他尝了一口，冰凉的奶油味顺着喉咙滑进胃里。 

Talloran等待着。

* * *

他睁开眼睛。

他正躺在床上，陷在柔软的被子里。Draven躺在他的身边，脸朝向他，呼吸平稳，熟睡着。

他下床，动作很轻，没有发出一点声音。他走进厨房，拿起餐刀，然后返回卧室。Draven没有醒过来。 窗帘没有拉紧，狭窄的一道月光打在Draven的脸上，从额角到下颌映出一条浅色的光带。而他站在床边，手里的刀悬在Draven上方不足三英寸的地方。

~~SCP-3999是躺在床上的Kondraki特工。~~

~~SCP-3999是正熟睡着的Kondraki特工。~~

~~SCP-3999是最现实的现实，研究员Talloran应杀死它，而后世界崩塌，一切重来。~~

他跪下来，把餐刀小心翼翼地放在地上，把脸埋进掌心。五分钟后，他站起来，把刀放回厨房，然后躺回床上。整个过程中，他没有发出一点声音。

Talloran等待着。 

* * *

Draven亲吻他。

他拥抱Draven，双手从腋下穿过，紧紧箍着特工线条流畅的背部，而特工亲吻他。Draven亲吻他的额头、他的嘴唇、他的喉结、他的锁骨。他的扣子被解开，然后是皮带——

他推开了Draven。

他没法做到这个。

在头一个一百万年里，他毫无反抗之力。被无数次拆解成无数片。从脚底开始被一寸寸碾碎。在无止境的痛苦里发出尖叫（也许没有尖叫？因为他不记得自己到底还有没有发声器官）。太漫长了。时间太漫长了。漫长到他忘记了自己是谁，忘记了自己来自何方，忘记了曾经鲜活于记忆中的一切人与事。

然后第二个一百万年里，3999又令他回想起一切。他们本为一体。而他适应了它，在无尽的共生狂想里与它撕扯、缠斗。他抓起它借以伤害他的武器，拖着它一起堕入到它所营造的地狱中去。 Talloran被撕碎。3999同样被撕碎。3999被重组。Talloran同样被重组。循环往复。

_来吧。_ 他低语， _让我们看看究竟是谁先撑不下去_ 。

于是3999令他回想起一切。现实一次次崩塌于他眼前。数不清有多少次他以为自己已经赢了。他填写完一沓沓向基金会说明情况的文书、接受一堆奇怪的检查。然后他回家，给妹妹打电话报平安，Draven跌跌撞撞地冲过来，在他面前哽咽失声。他们拥抱、亲吻、做爱，争吵又和好，在某年某月某一天把戒指套上对方的手指。他们度过每一天、每一年，直到皱纹爬上额头和眼角。他们一起老去——

然后他抬起头，Draven就在那里，被钉在倒转的十字架上，剖开的内脏里盛开出一大捧鲜花。

他还没有赢。从来都没有。

一次又一次。一次又一次。他醒来，然后直面更深的噩梦。

~~回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去~~ ~~回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去回去~~

他回不去了。

第三个一百万年里他不再奢望回归现实，抱着同归于尽的心态把精力都投入到和3999的缠斗中去。然而他依然在渴求，渴求着幻觉里再次出现那虚假的现实。那是他的痛苦。那是他的慰藉。说来可笑，3999虐杀他的爱人以削弱他，而他从爱人的幻象里汲取与之相抗衡的力量。

他推开Draven。推开幻象。因为他无法抑制地想到自己在现实中的爱人。Draven现在在干什么呢？离他被3999吞噬已经过去了多久？也是是一秒钟，Draven正在等他每周两次的电话。也许是一个月，Draven正在焦急地递送着文书想要来找他。也许是一年，Draven接过属于他的基金会之星（他能拥有一个吗？也许吧）。当然也许是三亿万年，地球都变成宇宙间的一颗尘埃。

无法控制的痛苦席卷了他。他摔在地上，剧烈地颤抖着。他已经很久、很久没有崩溃到无法思考的地步了，这可不是个好兆头。 _3999，你在哪里？_ 他无声地怒吼，呼唤着自己永恒的共生体。 _结束这个。我以为你早在五十万年前就知道这种伎俩已经伤不到我了。_

然而他确实感觉到了久违的煎熬，他不知道为什么会这样。3999沉默着，没有回应。他蜷缩成一团，感觉有热流从眼角滑过。

他后知后觉地意识到自己正在哭泣。Draven环抱住他，把额头贴在他的额头上，然后他发现Draven也在流泪。那双绿眼睛饱含痛苦地看着他，却依然是明亮而温柔的。

“嘘，James，看着我，”特工的声音有点颤抖，“看着我，没事了，你已经回来了，已经结束了。”

_这话你说过好多遍。_ 他意识有点模糊地想，但没有说出口。

Talloran等待着。

天已经黑透了。明天也许会来。也许不会。

“他最近怎么样？”Glass问。

“老样子，"特工坐在那里的样子有时会让心理学家回想起以前坐在相同位置的老同事，但当看见特工那笔挺严肃的坐姿时，这点既视感就烟消云散了，“但我觉得他有点好转了，开始表达情绪，不再假装一切都正常……这大概是个好兆头，对吧？”

“也许，”Glass若有所思。他看着特工站起身和他道别、准备离去，终于忍不住叫住了他。

“Kondraki特工……Draven。”他犹豫了一下，选用了一个比较亲密的称呼，“正如我之前说的那样，Talloran研究员的情况比较复杂。3999对他的影响太深，根据一些现场的迹象来看，他可能在3999营造的幻象中度过了好几个完整的一生。很遗憾，我无法预测他到底需要多久才能认识到这是现实而不是又一个幻象，这得靠他自己，也许他明天就能走出来，也许要花上一辈子的时间。”你的陪伴也许并不能帮助他。Glass咽下了这句话。

“我知道，Glass博士。但那没有关系。”特工站定了，轻声回应。

“James是个英雄，他完成了他的任务。现在，轮到我完成我的。”


End file.
